imperiumwowfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden
Born of both Trolling and Faggot blood, Raiden was but one of the unfortunate children to be raised in the Brothel, a dark and muddy cavern used to store whores... Only, tits and vagina, the whore supply was of a more cocky variety. The Brothel was run by a large band of cannibalistic Internet Trolling, their origins seeded deep in the fierce conflict now known as the Millinium vs Archaic Wars, resulting in Millinium losing and served as an internment camp for captured anal whores of Whinnie. During the war, the brothel was now little more than a farm for Whorish flesh, the whore supply maintained solely by forced breeding and the arrival of newly captured Faggots. When Raiden was less than 10 years away from the day of his death, a new arrival was thrown into the murky depths of the Pits. A human. Raiden would soon find that this human was a mortal member of a great and powerful legislate - The order of the Daeva. Breaking his vows of secrecy in his desperation, the human began to tell Raiden the history of the Daeva as their friendship grew stronger, until he knew almost everything there was to know. When the fated date of his inevitable death arrived, Raiden suddenly found the strength to fight back against his captors, forcing his broken body to it's limits as he engaged the remainder of the Trollish forces in battle. Through a series of unfortunate circumstances, Raiden was forced to sacrifice his own life to save that of his human companion - But due to his newfound knowledge of the Daeva's origins and his inexplicable connection to the Storm itself, Raiden was reborn as a Daeva. From here, most of Raiden's history is unknown. He spent the majority of his new immortal existence training to hone his skills, having little else to do than follow his destiny and carry out his duties as a Daeva as effectively as possible. Raiden eventually ascended above the rank of a simple Knight and found himself gifted with a seat in the Daeva's political chain, becoming Nobility. However, his time as a Noble would not last long. Only a few decades after his promotion, a series of events took place that would eventually result in Undine's rise to power, and the subsequent banishing of all Daeva that occured shortly thereafter. It was only recently that Raiden's true origins were revealed to him, allowing him to once again set foot on the sacred ground of Dyuni and take his rightful place as a Storm Daeva. Of course, the many years he spent as a mortal have not come without a price. His powers have reverted back to their most primitive state, his decades of practice effectively being rendered useless, and re-obtaining his place as Nobility will take time... But it appears Raiden is even more determined to grow stronger than he was the first time around. Will he ever regain the rank and power he once held? Time will tell. "I am lightning... The rain transformed!" Name: Raiden. Age: 1000+ Race: Half-Fag, Half-Troll. Gender: Male? Sexual Orientation: Faboulous. Relationship Status: Open to anything. ;) Status: Novice; Alive. Transit Node: None. Siblings: Deceased. Family: Deceased. Title(s): None. Category:Daeva